


Fluff n' Stuff.

by DTB



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTB/pseuds/DTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mega fluff fic mostly about Sans/Papyrus. May include sfw/extended versions of chapters from my other fics. Suggestions for new chapters are welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sock

Today was house cleaning day and as usual Papyrus was the only one cleaning. He had just finished the dishes and was now vacuuming the living room floor. In the corner of his eye he spotted it, that darn sock. It's mere presence mocked him almost as if it was saying: "I'll never be picked up, I'll be here stinking up the place forever, Sans will never pick me up, never!" Papyrus's eye socket twitched. He cupped the side of his mouth with one hand.

"SANS!" Yelled Papyrus. Sans poked his head out of his bed room door.

"Yeah?" Replied Sans. He had just woke up from a nap and rubbed his eye socket.

"COME PICK UP YOUR SOCK!"

"Ok." Sans went back into his room.

"RIGHT NOW SANS!"

"Ok."

"COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM!"

"Ok." The smaller skeleton stepped out into the hallway.

"COME DOWNSTAIRS."

"Ok." Sans stepped down the stairs and stood at the bottom.

"WALK OVER HERE."

"Ok." He stepped over to his brother.

"PICK UP YOUR SOCK!"

"Ok." Sans crouched down and picked up the sock. A moment of silence passed. He put the sock back down.

"NO DON'T SET IT BACK DOWN! PICK IT UP!"

"Ok." He picked up the sock again.

"NOW GO PUT IT IN YOUR ROOM WHERE IT BELONGS!"

"Ok." Sans headed up the stairs and into his room. Papyrus sighed with relief then turned his back to resume vacuuming. The sound of Sans's foot steps were covered by the loud vacuum as he walked back to the living room and put the sock back in it's spot. He then quickly tip toed back up the stairs and hid in his room. Papyrus turned around to vacuum an other spot on the floor. The sock entered his peripheral vision, a glaring grey against the blue and purple squiggly strips of the carpet. Papyrus gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!" Papyrus hollered. 

"Yeah bro?" Shouted Sans.

"COME DOWN HERE!" Papyrus crossed his arms and tapped his foot as Sans slowly walked from his room back into the living room.

"What's up Papyrus?"

"CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOUR SOCK IS DOING ON THE LIVING ROOM FLOOR?"

"Sleeping." Sans's grin became more mischievous. Papyrus stood silently for a moment.

"WELL GO PUT IT IN YOUR SOCK DRAWER WITH YOUR OTHER SOCKS SO IT CAN SLEEP THERE."

"If I put it in the drawer it'd be alone."

"WHERE ARE THE REST OF YOUR SOCKS THEN?"

"Mostly on my floor. I think."

"SANS GO CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM!"

"Nah. Hey sense you're already cleaning why don't you clean my room for me?"

"BECAUSE YOUR ROOM IS NOT MY RESPONSIBILITY TO KEEP CLEAN! IT'S YOURS!"

"Alright alright I'll go clean it." Sans returned to his room.

"GOOD." Papyrus returned to cleaning the rest of the house. He entered the kitchen and began to wash the dishes, once he was finished with those he moved towards his room and found Sans asleep on the couch. He nudged his brother awake.

"SANS WHY ARE YOU ON THE COUCH?"

"I'm taking a nap."

"I CAN SEE THAT, WHY AREN'T YOU CLEANING YOUR ROOM? DID YOU FINISH ALREADY?"

"Nope, I'm just on break."

"IT'S BEEN NOT EVEN TEN WHOLE MINUTES!"

"I know I've been working over time. This break was way over due."

"DID YOU EVEN CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM A LITTLE BIT?"

"Yeah I moved one dirty sock out. See?" Sans pointed to a spot on the floor by the TV. The same sock was back in that same spot. Papyrus stared at it for a moment. He then lowered himself onto the floor and laid down on his stomach.

"I ACCEPT DEFEAT." Said Papyrus into the carpet. Sans slid off the couch and laid down on his back next to his brother. They laid there till they both fell asleep.


	2. Brotherly Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfw version of " *incert bone/road pun here* Trip " from my other fic " "Boning" ".

In a world where a Undertale player did the true pacifist run and got the happy ending and then never opened the game again because they fear ruining fictional video game characters "lives" and they are a little bitch who doesn't realize they can redo the pacifist run after doing other runs. Anyway now that everyone is on the surface you know what that means. Mother. Fucking. Skeleton. Brother. ROAD TRIP!!!

Papyrus kicked in the door to his and his brother's new house on the surface. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" He shouted. Sans popped up from his nap on the couch.

"What?" Asked the half asleep skeleton.

"I GOT A NEW CAR. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"New car smell?"

"NO! WELL, YES. BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. WE, DEAR BROTHER, ARE GOING ON A BROTHERLY ROAD TRIP!"

"To where exactly?" Sans got up and stepped over to Papyrus who then wrapped an arm around the shorter skeleton.

"TO WHERE EVER THE ROAD MAY LEAD US!" Papyrus waved his extended arm out in front of them to emphasize his words.

"And if we get lost?"

"THAT'S PART OF THE ADVENTURE!" Papyrus held Sans over his head and ran out the door to the driveway where a shinny red sports car was parked.

"And what about supplies for the road trip?"

"ALREADY PACKED."

"I swear to god Papyrus if there is only spaghetti in the trunk."

"AH THERE IS NOT JUST SPAGHETTI IN THE TRUNK, THERE'S JUST MOSTLY SPAGHETTI IN THE TRUNK. I ALSO PACKED US CLEAN CLOTHES, PAJAMAS, TOOTHBRUSHES, TOOTHPASTE, SOAP, SHAMPOO, CONDITIONER, PILLOWS, BLANKETS, FLASHLIGHT WITH BATTERIES."

"Alright alright I get it." Said Sans as he buckled himself into the passenger seat.

"THEN LET US WAIT NO LONGER!" Papyrus tried to jump over the door into the driver's seat but didn't quite make it and half of his body hung outside of the car. Sans got out of the car.

"Hold on I gotta pee first and get some last things."

"ALRIGHT SANS." Papyrus flailed for a bit till he dragged himself into the car. Sans then exited the house, locked the front door, and dropped a shit load of ketchup bottles into the back seats. "SANS! DO YOU REALLY NEED THAT MUCH KETCHUP?"

"Do you really need that much spaghetti?"

"...TOUCHE BROTHER. ALSO I'M GIVING YOU THE CAMERA BE SURE TO TAKE LOTS OF PHOTOS." Papyrus handed Sans a camera then turned on the car and drove them out of the neighborhood. They drove down a highway all day, passing other cars, different scenery, hotels, motels, dine-ins, and the occasional road kill. Sans took a lot of shitty blurry photos on the way, a lot of them were dumb selfies he would later put jokes to. After a few hours of driving the sun began to set. "DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD PULL OVER FOR THE NIGHT SANS?" Sans had fallen asleep 25 exits ago. Papyrus pulled off at the next rest stop, they seemed to be the only ones there. They were in the middle of a mountain range and surrounded by pine trees. Papyrus leaned his seat back, cupped his hands behind his skull, and gazed up at the stars. Sans started to stir. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye sockets with a yawn.

"Where are we now Papyrus?" Said Sans as he stretched.

"EH, SOME MOUNTAINS THAT ARE REALLY ROCKY. THIS MAP I GOT SAYS THEY ARE THE ROCKY MOUNTAINS. AND I THOUGHT ASGORE WAS BAD WITH NAMES."

"Heh." Sans looked up at the night sky. "Whoa."

"YES MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY." The two resumed staring at the twinkling stars in the dark sky in peaceful silence for awhile. Sans fell asleep first, Papyrus stayed up for half an hour or so longer watching the stars disappear behind clouds. A few hours later Sans woke up from a nightmare again, he looked around thinking he was back in Snowdin then sighed in relief. He noticed Papyrus was asleep but shivering. A convertible sports car with the hood off was not the warmest thing. Sans lifted himself from his seat to the driver's seat and cuddled his brother. Papyrus stopped shivering and the warmth lulled Sans into a peaceful sleep.

The sun rose over the tree tops. Which meant it was now time for the birds to start screaming for some other bird to fuck them. The chirping birds woke Papyrus, he blinded awake to find Sans curled up against him still sound asleep. Papyrus dared not move least he wake the adorably snoozing skeleton. Eventually Sans woke up with a lazy yawn and looked up at Papyrus.

"What?" Asked Sans.

"YOU'RE ADORABLE SANS." Said Papyrus smugly. If Sans had any skin he would have blushed a bit.

"Am not!"

"SAYS THE SKELETON WHO CUDDLED UP TO HIS BROTHER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT."

"Shush you were shivering so out of the kindness of my heart I shared some of my body heat."

"THAT'S STILL AN ADORABLE ACTION SANS." Sans then playfully pushed his brother and giggled a bit, Papyrus joined in the gentle rough housing.

"So is there anything for breakfast?"

"YES."

"Is it spaghetti?"

"YES." Papyrus hopped out of the car and opened the trunk. He returned with two small sealed bowls of left over spaghetti. "SORRY IT'S COLD." Sans took one of the containers.

"Eh that's okay." Sans reached back and grabbed a bottle of ketchup to drink. Papyrus ate his pasta while looking at the map and describing how they would get to their next destination. Sans just muttered uh-huh every now and then. After breakfast the two got back on the highway.

"HEY SANS HOW ABOUT SOME COOL MUSIC?" Sans nodded and Papyrus turned on the radio to a pop station. The two bobbed their heads in sync with the beat, chatted, and commented on the scenery. After a few hours they arrived to a new rest stop that was next to a large open hilly park. "AH THIS LOOKS LIKE A GOOD SPOT FOR LUNCH. WE COULD HAVE A PICNIC!"

"That grassy hill over there looks good." Sans pointed off to a large hill not too far away. Papyrus grabbed some of the food and started to hike up the hill. "What no blanket to lay on?"

"NAH THE GRASS LOOKS SOFT SO I WANT TO LAY ON IT." He plopped the food down on the top and waved for Sans to join him. "COME ON SANS THE VIEW IS BEAUTIFUL!" Sans grinned to himself, grabbed the camera, and leisurely walked up the hill. "SANS HURRY UP! I'D LIKE TO HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU BEFORE THE SUN GOES DOWN AGAIN!"

"I will walk slower Papyrus, don't think I won't."

"DON'T YOU DARE SANS!" Sans slowed his speed by about half.

"Oh no my legs seem to only have half the speed." He chuckled.

"SANS!"

"Oh no now they aren't working at all." Sans fell onto the grass face first. "Help me Papyrus I've fallen and can't get up." It was hard for him not to laugh.

"SANS STOP PLAYING AROUND! YOUR SPAGHETTI IS GETTING COLD!"

"It's already cold. And I can't get up. I, lack, the, energy... Uuuuggghhh..." Sans dramatically went limp. Papyrus rolled his eyes and walked down, scooped up his brother and carried him up to the picnic spot. He thought about just dropping Sans onto the ground, but that'd be cruel, he'd never do something like that to his beloved brother, he's too much of a precious cinnamon roll. So Papyrus gently set Sans on the grass. Sans fell onto the grass face first again.

"REALLY SANS? REALLY?"

"What? The grass is really soft, and warm from the sun."

"IS IT NOW?"

"Yeah, why don't you join me?" Sans looked up at his brother. Papyrus lowered himself onto his belly next to Sans.

"WOW IT IS. THIS IS ACTUALLY REALLY NICE."

"Perfect for napping."

"OF COURSE YOU'D SAY THAT SANS."

"I think I'll take a nap right now." Sans shut his eye sockets.

"SANS NO, THIS IS BROTHER BONDING TIME! NOT NAPPING IN THE GRASS TIME!"

"Nap time."

"I WILL NUZZLE YOU."

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Said Sans sarcastically. Papyrus then tapped his face against the side of Sans's head and nuzzled it. "Bro I will fight you!" Papyrus then full on cuddled and nuzzled Sans.

"ACCEPT MY BROTHERLY AFFECTION!"

"Never!" Sans laughed. "No amount of affection will subdue me!" Papyrus then rolled them around laughing.

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! THEN I SHALL HAVE TO USE MY ULTIMATE TICKLE ATTACK!"

"Oh no."

"OH YES!" Papyrus pulled Sans's jacket revealing his lower torso. Papyrus then leaned down slowly, and blew Sans a raspberry on the front of his spine sense neither of them had actual stomachs. Sans laughed uncontrollably and tried to push Papyrus off.

"AHAHAHAHA! P-PAPYRUS! S-STOP! HAHAHAH! THAT T-TICKLES!" Yelled Sans as he squirmed. But Papyrus did not stop, he even pinned Sans's arms over his head and continued to mercilessly raspberry his brother. Eventually Papyrus let up. Sans took his chance and tackled Papyrus to the ground and returned the tickle torture of the raspberry he received back to Papyrus ten fold by using his magic. Papyrus was powerless, it's impossible to stop tickling magic.

"SANS NYEHEHEHEHEHE! N-NO YOU'RE CHEATING!!!" Protested Papyrus. But his pleas fell on deaf ears, well no ears cause Sans is a skeleton and skeletons don't have ears. Sans only grinned and chuckled as his brother laughed and squirmed under the power of his magic. 

"S-SANS PLEASE!" Begged Papyrus. Sans put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"I don't know bro. I'm not sure you've suffered long enough." Said Sans smugly. 

"I'M S-SERIOUS SANS!"

"Say pretty please."

"PRETTY PLEASE! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Now say I'm Papyrus and my feet smell like old spaghetti."

"SANS!"

"Ok ok." He freed Papyrus. The taller skeleton took a moment to reclaim his breath. Sans sat down next to his brother on the grass and chuckled.

"WELL WE SHOULD PACK UP AND GET BACK ON THE ROAD."

"What's the next stop?" Asked Sans as Papyrus stood up and dusted off bits of grass.

"HALF THE FUN IS FINDING IT SANS." Papyrus offered a hand to help Sans up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sans picked up one thing from the picnic up and headed for the car. Papyrus scooped up the rest and bolted ahead. The two brothers resumed their road trip down the high way, using the sun as a guide. They got lost many times and it was a miracle they found their way home at all.


	3. Cold Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus cares for a sick Sans.

Papyrus sat on the couch flipping through a comic book, quietly chuckling to himself. Sans entered from the front door.

"Sup bro-o-o-o AH CHOO!" Sneezed Sans.

"SANS, ARE YOU OK?" Asked Papyrus as he set the book down and walked over to the smaller skeleton.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." Sans sniffed and wiped his nose hole with his sleeve. Papyrus but his hand to Sans's forehead.

"YOU'RE REALLY HOT."

"Heh thanks bro."

"NO NOT LIKE THAT! I MEAN YOUR TEMPERATURE IS REALLY HIGH. YOU HAVE A FEVER, SO YOU ARE GOING TO BED RIGHT NOW." Papyrus started to nudge his brother along.

"Papyrus!"

"DON'T YOU PAPYRUS ME SANS, YOU ARE SICK AND YOU NEED BED REST."

"I don't wanna."

"I'LL GO PUT YOUR BLANKEY INTO THE DRYER SO IT'S ALL NICE AND WARM FOR YOU."

"...And some hot coco?"

"ALRIGHT, NOW GET YOUR BUTT TO BED." Papyrus went into the kitchen to prepare the coco and blanket. Sans sat down and detached his entire pelvic bone and magically threw it upstairs onto his bed. Papyrus stepped out the kitchen. "SANS..."

"Yeah bro?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU IN BED?"

"Well you only asked me to get my butt to bed. And it is."

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT LITERALLY ONLY PUT YOUR BUTT TO BED."

"I did." Sans pulled down his shorts to prove he was currently with out his bony butt. Papyrus had his usual 'I am so done with your shit Sans' face on. He scooped up his brother's torso and legs then carried him upstairs. Papyrus then set Sans down on the bed and shoved the pelvic bone back into place.

"IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA TO DO THAT WHEN YOU'RE SICK."

"Oh come on that was the perfect time to do that stunt, you're even smiling."

"ONLY TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER SANS."

"You know what else would make me feel better? My blanket and some coco." Papyrus smirked and patted his brother's skull before heading downstairs to fetch the drink and fluffy warm blanket. Sans shoved the ball of tangled sheets off his bed and laid stretched out on the bare mattress. Papyrus returned, set the coco on the night stand, and handed Sans his blanket. Sans sat up then nuzzled the hell out of the blanket, Papyrus cupped his own cheeks in response to the cuteness. Once Sans noticed his brother was watching him act like a small child again, he quickly pretended he was not nuzzling his baby blanket and cleared his throat. Papyrus was still cupping his face. "What?" Asked Sans.

"OH NOTHING. THAT JUST REMINDED ME OF WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE AND CUTE. THOUGH YOU ARE STILL LITTLE AND CUTE." Replied Papyrus. Sans hid his head under the blanket.

"I am not!"

"DENY THE TRUTH ALL YOU WANT SANS. IT WON'T CHANGE." Papyrus picked up the pillow from the floor, fluffed it up and set it on the bed. "NOW GET SOME SLEEP. I'LL MAKE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT LATER."

"Eh just get me some Grillby's." Said Sans as he laid back.

"HOME COOKED IS BEST FOR A COLD. SO I'LL MAKE YOU SOME HOME COOKED SPAGHETTI."

"Isn't soup suppose to be the best thing for a cold?"

"SPAGHETTI SOUP IT IS THEN!" Papyrus exited the room. Sans sat up again then downed the hot coco. He then laid back down clutching his baby blanket and slept. Papyrus entered his brother's room with the soup. Sans was sleeping semi-peacefully, clutching his blanket. Papyrus smiled and set down the soup so he could fetch a couple more blankets and tucked Sans in. He then quietly left the room and shut the door behind him. Papyrus pulled out his cellphone and called Undyne as he walked down stairs. After a few rings Undyne answered.

"Hey Papyrus what's up?" Said Undyne.

"WELL SANS IS SICK AND I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM." Replied Papyrus.

"It's probably just a cold or the flu, I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning."

"BUT WHAT IF IT'S MORE SERIOUS THAN A COLD? I'M NOT A DOCTOR UNDYNE I CAN'T DO MEDICAL TREATMENT!"

"I still think it's only a cold. He probably picked it up from someone while at Grillby's or something. Eating nothing but junk doesn't help your health or weight."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"Nothing, Sans is just kinda big boned you know?"

"ALL THE MORE OF HIM TO LOVE!"

"Pfft oh my god Papyrus that is so cheesy." 

"BUT TRUE!"

"Ok well I gotta go do some guard duties. You keep your brother warm and all that junk, I'll talk to you later Papyrus."

"OK SEE YOU LATER UNDYNE!" The call ended and Papyrus put his phone away. From upstairs he heard his brother stir and walked up stairs to check. "SANS ARE YOU AWAKE?"

"Yeah bro." Sans yawned and swung his legs off the edge of the bed.

"DO YOU NEED ANYTHING? WATER? SOUP? MEDICINE?"

"Bathroom..." Sans hopped out of bed and quickly shuffled to the bathroom. Papyrus followed and nervously waited outside the door. Sans bend over the toilet and vomited into it. Hearing this Papyrus opened the door.

"SANS ARE YOU OK? OH MY GOD YOU'RE DYING!" Papyrus threw his arms up into the air and clutched the sides of his skull.

"Pap I'm fine, it's just a bit of throw up." Sans then coughed up more bile.

"AAAAHHH OH NO W-WE GOT TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL OR A HEALER OR SOMETHING!!!" Papyrus ran around in the hallway flipping out.

"Pap."

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN BETTER CARE OF YOU!!!"

"Pap..."

"AAHH I'M A HORRIBLE BROTHER AND YOU'RE SUFFERING BECAUSE OF IT!!!"

"Papyrus!!!" Sans raised his voice which finally got his brother's attention. He sighed. "I'm fine! I feel a lot better now that I got that stuff out of me."

"A-ARE YOU SURE?" Papryus stepped up to Sans with his hands fiddling together.

"Yeah, look I'm even going back to bed for some more rest." Sans flushed the toilet then stepped into the hallway. "If you want you can bring me a glass of water."

"OF COURSE! I WILL HELP YOU GET BACK TO HEALTH SANS IN ANY WAY I CAN!" Papyrus ran down stairs. Sans grinned to himself and got back into bed. With Papyrus around he'd be back on his feet soon enough.


	4. Baby Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans with child brothers Sans and Papyrus.

A young skeleton child sits on the floor of the living room in his over sized orange winter coat and fusses with a rubix cube. His brother steps in wearing a jacket that's still kinda too big on him and no shoes.

"Hey Papy!" Said Sans. "Let's go outside and play!"

"BUT I'M ALMOST DONE SOLVING THIS PUZZLE!" Papyrus proclaimed proudly as he held up the rubix cube. Two sides were solved.

"Come on you can finish that later!" Sans tugged at Papyrus's sleeve.

"OK OK! BUT ZIP UP YOUR COAT IT'S COLD OUTSIDE." Papyrus stood up and Sans rolled his eye sockets but zipped up his jacket. "WAIT. WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY SHOES?" 

"Didn't feel like tying my shoes today." Sans shrugged. 

"SANS! YOU'LL GET FROST BITE ON YOUR TOES!"

"We don't have any flesh."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT CAN'T HAPPEN TO BONE." Papyrus grabbed a pair of shoes from the closet and brought them over. "OK HERE PUT THEM ON." Sans stepped into the shoes. "THEY ALSO NEED TIED SANS."

"Eh, I don't really want to."

"YOU ARE SO LAZY I SWEAR." Papyrus knelt down and tied the laces.

"Well you're better at tying shoes than I am anyway."

"I GUESS THAT'S KIND OF TRUE." After Papyrus finished with the shoes he got up and stepped outside. "SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO PLAY TODAY?" Sans followed shortly behind.

"Whatever you want to play bro."

"REALLY? I GET TO PICK THIS TIME?!"

"Yeah Papy, you pick the funner ones anyway."

Papyrus clapped his hands and bounced a bit. Then put on a serious thinking face. "OK! LET US PLAY... HIDE AND SEEK!"

"Sounds perfect, I'll hide."

"I'LL COUNT TO, UM, WELL AS HIGH AS I CAN COUNT!"

"And what would that be?"

"72!"

"Cool. Ok good luck finding me Papy you'll need it!" Sans ran off.

"NO CHEATING THIS TIME AND HIDING INSIDE LIKE AT GRILLBY'S OR SOMETHING SANS!" Papyrus shouted. Sans giggled and ran off towards the woods. The ever so slightly taller brother spun around towards the nearest tree and covered his eyes and began to count out loud. Sans slowed his pace as he entered deeper into the woods. He spun around in place examining possible hidding spots. He then saw a conveniently shaped rock across a large patch of ice. Sans ran across the frozen lake then the ice broke under him and he shouted.

"Help! Someone! Papyrus help me!" Sans sunk down into the cold water. A few bubbles rose up then popped at the water's surface. Then a dark armored figure dove into the spot Sans disappeared into with a loud splash. A second dark figure stood at the shore and started to break away at the ice. A few moments later the first figure shot up from the newly made hole in the ice with Sans in it's arms.

"Are you ok kid?" Asked the second figure.

"J-Just peachy. Said Sans through chattering teeth. Papyrus ran up to the others.

"SANS ARE YOU OK I HEARD A LOUD CRASH AND RAN OVER HERE AS FAST AS I COULD!" Said Papyrus.

"I'm fine P-Papy. Just a b-bit chilled to the b-bone hehehe." Sans was handed off to his brother. Papyrus looked up to the figures.

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY BROTHER! WHO ARE YOU TWO?"

"Royal guards." Said the first figure.

"And don't mention it, we were just doing our job." Said the second as it rubbed the tops of the brother's skull. "You two should get home and warm.

"OH DON'T WORRY WE WILL!" Papyrus ran off with his cold brother in his arms. Afterwards, Sans sat on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. Papyrus walked in from the kitchen with a hot cup of coco in his hands and handed it to his brother.

"DO YOU NEED ANYTHING ELSE SANS?" Asked Papyrus.

"Nah I'm good now Papy, thanks you're the coolest brother ever!"

"I'M GLAD THOSE TWO ROYAL GUARDS WERE THERE TO SAVE YOU. BUT I FEEL BAD THAT I PROBABLY COULDN'T SAVE YOU EVEN IF I DID SHOW UP SOONER."

"Papy."

"SO, I DECIDED SOMETHING SANS! WHEN I GET BIGGER I'M GONNA JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD SO I CAN KEEP YOU AND OTHERS SAFE!" Papyrus shouted with much determination in his face. Sans smiled widely.

"I know you will Papy, you're so cool."


	5. SOULS and Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal scientist and his experiments.

The royal scientist W. D. Gaster sat at his desk scribbling on some paper. A hot cup of coffee sat near the edge of the table. He reached over to pick up the paper cup and accidentally knocked it off. The coffee splattered agasint the floor as the cup rolled a bit. Gaster stared at the ruined cup of coffee for a moment.

"...Welp. I should get a cup holder." Said Gaster as he reached down to pick up the paper cup. He froze for a second and gazed at the back of his hand, he flipped it over and looked at his palm, then flipped it again to look at the back of it, then at the palm, then the back, palm, back, palm, back, quickly spinning his wrist till he suddenly stopped and stared at his palm.

Later in the day Asgore entered the lab to check on the progress of the SOUL experiments. His royal scientist said something about being close to a break through. But Gaster would tend to get side tracked a lot, for as brilliant as he was he could get distracted by anything. Asgore knocked on the door then entered.

"Howdy Gaster how's th-" Asgore was cut off as Gaster ran up to his king and held up his hands which now had a large hole in each palm.

"Look Asgore I cut holes into my hands!" Gaster exclaimed.

"Er... Why?"

"So I could have a place to hold my coffee!" Gaster put his new cup of coffee into his left hand hole.

"Gaster."

"Yes?"

"You could have just held the cup with your hand."

"..."

"..."

"...Welp too late now. Oh maybe I could use the disks I cut out for an experiment."

"And what about the SOUL experiment?"

"I'll get back to that right after this new one." Gaster said as he dug out the bone he drilled out from his pocket.

"Gaster please this is important."

"Don't worry about it.

"But."

"Don't worry about it, this will only take a little while then I'll go right back to that SOUL experiment."

"Very well, I'll come back tomorrow."

"See you later Asgore!" Gaster didn't wait for a goodbye back and bolted into his lab. Asgore sighed as he left.

The next day Asgore arrived as he said. He knocked on the door then entered.

"Gaster?" Asgore called out for his scientist. "Where are-" Gaster showed up caring two bundled up blankets. "Um what..."

"Asgore look I made babies!" Said Gaster as he moved the blankets from the two new baby skeletons faces. Both babies one with a round face, the other with a narrow face looked up at the king. 

"That's great. Now then about the SOUL experiment, are you going to get back to it like you said you would?"

"Are you kidding me? I have children now Asogre, I have bigger responsibilities than to make some SOULS." The king raised his finger and opened his mouth to say something but Gaster cut him off. "Actually I'm going on maturity leave. I'll be back once the boys are old enough for day care. See you later Asgore!" Gaster ran off with the babies. Asgore groaned as he left the lab, time to start looking for a new royal scientist.


End file.
